Liam and Blade: The Buthuaian Problem
'Rules:' *All users know the basic rules for rp as it will affect this current one. *This roleplay is private and will not be opened to the public. *The roleplay will begin shortly when all users are ready. Plot A tech billionaire teams up with the monarchy of an endangered race to save them from an unknown threat. To battle this unknown threat, they call in the help of Heroes for Hire Liam Monteiro and his older stepbrother Blade Eastwood. Will the Monteiro Brothers be able to defeat this unknown threat and save the day again? Find out in this epic adventure! Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Bart Donovan/Alexneushoorn Chrissi the Squirrel/The-Bismarck 'Part One: The Data Breaches' Hours after an attack on Central Square by an unknown force, many were confused on what happened. The area that was hit had been cut off from the public as investigators gather around to look at the damage. Those who were curious stood around as they look upon the damage, while others tried to continue with their daily routines. Meanwhile, in the city of Imsterdim, Eurish, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade were inside their base, watching tv. Blade: I wonder when we'll get another job... Liam: Probably soon, Blade. Blade: Alright... A news report shows up on the television as an urgent broadcast was posted. Within the broadcast, the report states that investigators are requesting help from any outside sources to find out who or what caused the large devastation from earlier. They've also announced a reward of 500,000 for any info or any findings. Liam: Well, looks like we got a new job on our hands, Blade. Blade nodded. Blade: Well, let's get our a**es over there and start searching for info, pronto. Liam nodded. Liam: Let's get some equipment ready first. Blade nodded and the brothers got some equipment ready, including Blade's robotic pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. They then got in the Eastwood Jet and flew over to the location of the attack. Upon flying over the area a decent crowd can be seen below as a line of police seems to be holding them back. The contained area though looked as if it was a war zone. Nearby buildings were heavily damaged with what appeared to be parts of some sort of machines crashed into it. Vegetation within the area seemed to be burnt as if it was burnt to a crisp.. Liam: What the heck happened here? Blade: Not sure, but let's find a landing place and take a look. Blade landed the plane and he and Liam got out. They made their way over to the line of police. Blade: Excuse me, my brother and I have come to help find clues. Police Officer: More investigators..alright let the through *looking at the other officers as they let the two pass* Just be careful in there..somethings are still smoldering. *After looking back once the police officer continues his duties as they pushed back the crowd.* Upon closer look of the area, it seems that the land was as that if a large fire spread through the area. Parts and Machines of what appeared to be an airship can also be seen scattered around. Liam and Blade saw the machine parts scattered over the place. Liam: What happened here? Blade: I'm not sure, Liam...But it appears that this stuff belongs to an airship of some sort... Blade began examining the machines. With a closer look majority of the machines appear to be similar of those made by a familiar villain of the world. But, some of them appeared to have been melted or became almost unrecognizable as if a strong heat source was fire at it. '' Liam: Well, what can you see about these machines, Blade? Blade: Hmmm...These machines remind a bit of a chubby a** scientist we all know...But it appears a few of them have been melted, as if a strong heat source was fired at it... Liam: A chubby scientist, you say? I only know one chubby scientist who could make these types of machines... Blade: Yep, I'm pretty sure this is the work of Dr. Eggman...Or Dr. Ivo Robotnik, whatever you prefer to call him... Liam: Should we tell the authorities? Blade: We'll give them a report of what has happened. Liam and Blade returned to the police. Liam: Excuse us, we have information that might interest you. ''A nearby officer that was taking notes from key eye witnesses look over to the two after hearing the offer, but quickly goes back to her notes as she quickly continues her reports. '' Female Police Officer: "I am interested in any type of information we can get are hands on, but right now now you two will have to wait until I get this witness statement down", says the female officer as she quickly scribbles down information from two of the nearby citizens. ''Within seconds of the officer stating this to the two another female voice is heard from behind. ???: "Information you say! You know if the officer is a bit too busy to recieve the info, I am always open to hear especially in cases like this!", says the mysterious person with excitement. Liam: From our investigation, we think we can conclude that the machines scattered around this area appear to belong to Dr. Eggman, but they appear to have been molten, as if a strong heat source was fired at it. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays